Watched
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Len misses having "fun" with Kaito and decides to instigate it on his own this time.


Kaito was sitting in his room, on his bed, listening to music. He was sitting on top of the covers, resting his back against the headboard. He had his eyes closed and was bobbing his head lightly with the beat until he felt pressure on the end of the bed near his feet. He opened his eyes to see Len crawling towards him. His tie was undone and the first three buttons of his shirt were open. He was carrying a square package in his mouth. Kaito couldn't tell what the package was until he got a little closer. It was…a condom?

Kaito pulled the headphones off his ears and hung them around his neck.

"Woah! Len!" said Kaito as he put his hands on Len's shoulders to keep him from advancing, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Len began, dropping the condom onto Kaito's stomach, "It's been a while since we've had any fun and," he pulled his face close to Kaito's right ear, "I'm reaaally in the mood," he finished as he nibbled lovingly on his earlobe.

Kaito sighed and relaxed as Len nibbled softly on his ear. He quickly stiffened and pushed Len back again by his shoulders.

Len stared intently into Kaito's crystal blue eyes and he stared back into Len's. He pouted slightly, knowing Kaito can never resist his pout. Kaito quickly gave in.

He leaned forward and captured Len's soft angel lips in a kiss. He slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth as he pulled his hips down onto his lap so that Len was straddling him. He pulled back suddenly and looked over to the glass door to the patio. Len let his gaze travel in the same direction as Kaito's.

They were on the ground floor. It was midday, and the golden sunlight was shining into the room through the drawn drapes. The garden was empty of any of their friends taking a walk, which was odd for this time of day. Especially since fall was upon them and the trees in the garden were all changing making it look magical outside with all the colours floating through the wind. The entire house was empty today except for Len and Kaito.

Len and Kaito looked back at each other for a second before Len climbed off of Kaito and walked over to the glass door to close the drapes. Kaito grabbed the condom off his stomach and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed as Len took the time to lock the door, just in case, and dim the lights.

He walked back over to Kaito and climbed back into their previous position. He leaned down and kissed Kaito again. Kaito slid his tongue back into his partner's mouth and explored some before retreating again.

They broke apart, gasping. Len looked down and brought his hands up to begin fumbling with the rest of the buttons on his shirt. The older boy shooed his hands away and quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and threw it to the ground. Len slid his hands up Kaito's shirt and over his bare chest. He slowly tugged the boy's shirt over his head a dropped it off the bed. Len kissed Kaito quickly as he unbuckled his belt.

The older boy swiftly unbuckled his partner's belt as well and undid his pants soon after. Len pulled off his pants and threw them to the floor with his shirt and tie. He looked down at his growing bulge and blushed at Kaito.

Kaito smirked and shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the feather light younger boy. Len undid Kaito's pants nervously and sat on his knees next to him as he pulled them off. They fell to the floor and Len looked down at his lover's erection as he straddled him again.

He pressed their chests together as he trapped Kaito's mouth in a fiery kiss. He shoved his own tongue into the older boys mouth and explored furiously. He pulled back and looked into Kaito's eyes. Both boy's eyes were clouded with lust. The blonde ripped off his boxers and did the same with the boy's beneath him.

He crashed his lips onto the other boy's again. He rocked his hips against Kaito, their erections rubbing against each other. Kaito inhaled sharply and moaned softly. Len rocked faster against his partner and whimpered in his ear.

Kaito reached his hand up and gripped Len's erection gently. He moved his hand up and down in time with Len's rocking. The younger boy moaned loudly as Kaito sped up his pumping. Len sped up his rocking to keep up with his partner.

"Kaito!" Len shouted, panting, "You know I--agh--can't last very-AGH!- long!"

"I know, Len," he chuckled.

He ceased his actions as Len neared his climax. He pulled his hand from his erection and moved it to the nightstand. He threw open the drawer desperately and pulled out a small bottle.

"You want to do this?" Kaito asked his lover hesitantly.

"Have I ever said no in the past?" Len asked, giggling.

"Ha. True," replied Kaito as he opened the bottle and squeezed some of it's contents onto his hand. He coated his fingers generously as Len laid down to be prepped.

Kaito slowly inserted one finger and wriggled it around a little. Len winced slightly from the recent unfamiliarity. As soon as Kaito assumed it was right, he inserted the second finger. He gently caressed the walls of the opening as he scissored it. After he felt the opening was good and stretched, he pulled out his fingers and picked up the bottle again. He squeezed out more of it's contents onto his hands and coated his erection with the substance. Len got up again and rested his opening against the tip of the older boy's erection.

"So, I get to be on top?" Len asked jokingly.

"Eh, couldn't hurt," Kaito replied with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself," Len told him as he went down onto Kaito's erection.

Kaito gasped as he head flew back against the headboard. He moaned as Len took in his full length. Once Len got all the way down, he started back up slowly.

Kaito moaned loudly as Len started to ride him slowly. The younger boy adjusted himself a few times until he found the right position to hit that certain spot. He was on his fourth readjustment when he screeched in ecstasy. He found the perfect position to ride Kaito and hit that spot.

Len quickly sped up, wanting to hit that spot as many times as possible. He held in his own moans to hear the sweet screams from coming from his lover. He grinned at the sounds he heard coming from the older boy, knowing he was the one causing it.

Kaito's eyes flew open as he moaned loudly as he came deep inside Len. He gripped Len's throbbing erection to give it a few good pumps before Len came too with a loud moan.

Len pulled himself off of Kaito and laid down next to him on his bed. Both boys were sweating and panting. Len cuddled up to Kaito as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey Len," Kaito cooed, nudging the smaller boy.

"What is it Kaito.." Len called, slipping slowly out of consciousness.

"We never even used that condom." he told him, laughing softly, but he never received a reply. All he heard was the soft breathing of his love next to him and felt his tiny chest rising and falling. He ran his slender fingers through Len's damp, blonde locks. Kaito slowly fell asleep too.

Neither boy ever noticed the small opening still in the drapes, or the bright aqua eye looking through the small opening. Or the dark red eye above it.

::OUTSIDE::

"Hey Miku?" asked the brunette girl.

"Yes Meiko? What is it?"

"Are we creepy for watching them?"

"Nooo. Most girls reading this would have."

"Ah true. You know something?"

"What?"

"Everyone should leave comments because the author worked really hard on this."

"You're right Meiko. The should." said Miku as they walked off through the garden.


End file.
